pour Noël, Lucius voudrait
by pipistrelles des cachots
Summary: pour Noël, Lucius voudrait...


**Nom** : Mekoret

**Rating** : K

**Notes de l'auteuze** :

Bonjour à tous !

La petite bafouille que vous avez sous les yeux est mon humble (et pas cher du tout !) cadeau que j'ai le plaisir d'offrir à ma Mayon chérie ! Tout a commencé ce matin quand Mayon m'a demandé de faire ma bêta pour sa fic de Noël pour le concours de Manyfics… Et j'ai eu envie de faire cette petite chose…

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Monsieur Noël,

Comment allez-vous depuis l'année dernière ? J'espère que votre lumbago s'est calmé, et que vous serez en mesure d'assurer la distribution des présents dans le temps imparti cette année ! Je ne voudrais en aucun cas que ce reproduise l'incident fâcheux de l'an passé… Je pense que la crise qu'a faite mon fils en voyant que sa paire de gants en peau de cochon vanuatan n'était pas arrivée à temps, est encore très présente dans les pensées de nos elfes de maison. Quand je pense que Nia refuse toujours de porter ne serait-ce qu'un plat de côtelettes de porc… Les elfes de maison ne sont plus du tout ce qu'ils étaient ! Je suppose que vous n'avez pas ce genre de soucis avec vos lutins ! Ah si seulement le gouvernement sorcier daignait revenir au bon vieil esclavage ! Si j'osais, je vous demanderai bien un de vos lutins comme cadeau… Mais je doute que vous souhaitiez vous en séparer.

Car oui, Monsieur Noël, si je vous écris ce soir, ce n'est point pour vous entretenir de la misérable condition dans laquelle nous nous trouvons face au manque cruel de domestiques compétents, non, mais bien pour vous faire part de ma commande de cadeaux que je souhaiterais recevoir cette année. Oh je suis certain que vous ne vous en offusquerez pas, après tout, nous sommes au mois de décembre, et ma lettre ne doit pas être la première à traiter de ce sujet. Et puis soyons réaliste, c'est bien à ça que vous servez, non ?

Donc en ce qui concerne mon cadeau, j'ai décidé cette année de…

Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur Noël, j'avais une affaire urgente à régler. Figurez vous que nous organisons cette année le repas de Noël des actionnaires et donateurs de Sainte Mangouste. Jusqu'ici, rien de bien compliqué. Ma chère Narcissa c'est occupé de confectionner le menu. Un véritable régal en perspective ! Des amuses-bouches en guise d'apéritifs, plateau aux quinze fruits de mer en entrée, suivi de homards grillés. Puis un merveilleux gigot à la sauce à la menthe. Enfin une splendide bûche glacée aux fruits exotiques de deux mètres de long.

Monsieur Noël, avez vous déjà cuisiné des homards ? Excusez moi de vous poser une telle question, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de si vos revenus de distributeur de cadeaux vous permettent de goûter à un tel mets… quoi qu'il en soit, cuisiner un homard est quelque chose de très simple : un contenant, de l'eau bouillante, et un homard. Voyez-vous quelque chose de compliqué la dedans ? Pas moi. Mais comme je le disais plus haut, le petit personnel n'est plus ce qu'il était ! Figurez-vous que maintenant, les elfes de maison se sont mis en tête de ne plus ébouillanter les homards ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Alors ils se punissent, il n'y a aucun soucis là dessus, mais mes homards restent irrémédiablement en vie, et gambadent gaiement au beau milieu de ma cuisine !

Il a donc fallu que je relève les manches de ma chemise Armagic, que j'ôte ma montre Rolix, et que j'attrape l'une de ces visqueuses créatures avec mes mains à la peau albâtre, afin de les plonger dans l'eau bouillante. Entendons nous bien, tuer ces pauvres choses ne me déplait absolument pas ! Mais je reste persuadé qu'une telle chose ne s'accorde pas à mon standing.

Enfin passons, l'âme de ces homards a donc quitté cette terre, et leurs corps finirons dans nos estomacs, tout est bien qui finit bien.

Revenons en au sujet de ma lettre si vous le voulez bien. Au vu du nombre de rouleaux de parchemins que comprenaient les lettres de ma tendre épouse et de mon fils bien aimé, j'ai pris la douloureuse, mais néanmoins il me semble sage décision, de me limiter à un seul présent cette année. Je vous ferais humblement remarquer que cette décision est uniquement prise à votre attention, et qu'elle n'a l'unique but que celui de soulager le poids de paquets que vous devrez porter sur votre dos douloureux.

Le choix du cadeau a quant à lui été beaucoup plus complexe à effectuer. Mais laissez moi vous exposer ma méthode destinée à éliminer mes choix un à un.

Tout d'abord, je ne pouvais décemment pas vous demander un vêtement. Après tout, chacune de mes tenues est confectionnée sur mesure chez les plus grands couturiers du monde sorcier. D'ailleurs saviez vous que la plupart des maison de haute couture moldue ne sont que des succursales d'entreprises sorcières ? Ceci démontre une fois de plus la supériorité des Sorciers sur les autres humains ! Mais je m'égare…

Pour ce qui était des livres, restons sérieux deux minutes, vous n'avez pas la moindre capacité à fabriquer, ou ne serait-ce trouver les ouvrages de valeur inestimable qui habillent les murs des quatre bibliothèques de mon manoir. Donc je ne pouvais pas vous demander un livre.

Puis j'en suis venu à la réflexion que le domaine dans lequel vous excelliez était celui des cadeaux pour moldus. Heureusement cela dit en passant, car je doute que leurs capacités intellectuelles égalant celles des grands primates leur permettent de confectionner des jouets digne de ce nom !

Donc j'ai fini par opter pour un objet moldu. Celui-ci ne fut pas dur à trouver ! Il faut dire que j'avais une idée bien arrêtée sur la question depuis déjà un certain temps. Oh c'est trois fois rien, mais tellement embarrassant pour une personne de mon rang…

Voyez-vous, il y a de cela quelques mois, je me rendais à un congrès en faveur des enfants défavorisés de la campagne polonaise (je sais qu'étant le Père Noël, vous savez tout, un don qui m'a toujours profondément agacé je dois bien l'avouer, et que vous êtes parfaitement conscient que ma présence à ce congrès n'avait pour seul but que celui de rencontrer le Ministre du Transport Magique suédois, et de le faire investir dans ma compagnie de balais), et la Ministre de l'Ecologie Magique française a décidé de nous faire loger dans un hôtel, chic certes (1), mais un hôtel moldu pour le temps que durerait le congrès.

Les chambres avaient beau être luxueuses et spacieuses (du moins les douze que j'ai visité avant d'en trouver une à mon goût, l'étaient), les murs étaient aussi fin que du mauvais papier à cigarettes moldu. Et dans la suite présidentielle jouxtant la mienne, un couple. Je dois dire que je n'ai rien contre les couples ! Mais je dois bien regretter leur manque de décence ! Franchement, lorsque l'on est un couple, de haut standing, dans l'unique palace quinze étoiles du pays, on fait un minimum attention au volume sonore ! Et aux horaires ! Parce que Bob l'Eponge à cinq heure du matin, c'est à la limite du mauvais goût !

Mais voilà, comme chaque chose que les moldus confectionnent, Bob l'Eponge a un je-ne-sais-quoi… Alors oui, moi, Lucius Malfoy, j'ai fini par allumer le poste de létévision, afin de voir si le perfide Plancton réussissait à voler la recette du pâté de crabe à ce débile profond de Bob. Vous ne pouvez imaginer ma déception en voyant que toute son intelligence machiavélique ne pouvait rien face à tant de crétinerie !

Donc Monsieur Noël, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander pour Noël, l'intégrale des aventures de la chose destinée à récurer la vaisselle en une chose que les moldus ont coutume de nommer DVD.

J'ai conscience du pathétisme de ma demande, et je ne peux que vous demander la plus grande discrétion concernant ce cadeau. Et j'ai pour cela la fâcheuse obligation de vous faire part de quelques informations : sachez, Monsieur Noël, que je sais parfaitement où vous habitez, quel le nom des arrières-grands parents de votre rêne préféré, quelle est la date de naissance du lutin préposé au vin chaud, et de quelle couleur sont les chaussettes de Lin, le préposé au courier.

Autrement dit, je peux vous assurer que si vous ébruitez cette affaire, vous ne passerez pas l'hiver.

Je vous adresse, très cher Père Noël, mes sentiments les plus chaleureux.

L.Malfoy

**NOTES :**

la fait que les sorciers présents à ce congrès logent dans un hôtel chic est très sûrement dû au fait que le Ministre des Sports Magiques français est un voyou, et que son réseau de mafieux est bien plus importants dans les pays de l'Est qu'on ne le croit…

Voilà. Ce fut bref, mais j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.


End file.
